Doppelganger
Saga: Nightmare arc Prerequisites: Completion of Afraid of the Dark arc Summary: Courage reveals that she met Akumaryu recently, and that he seems to be having some trouble with his current task. When Psi follows the Intimidator's directions and finally meets Aku once again in a series of ancient ruins, Aku attacks Psi with no warning or reason whatsoever. As Psi chases him through the area, Aku goes into alternating phases of all-out-offense and feigning ignorance, at one point even claiming that it's his twin brother attacking him. Psi doesn't buy it and continues chasing him, right up until he bumps into two ''Akus staring each other down, revealing that it was in fact his actual twin brother, Rikku. Now faced with a 2-on-1, Rikku goes down relatively easy, and flees the scene before he can be caught. Aku explains the situation, specifying the way in which Rikku abused his similarities to his brother to get Aku in trouble for his actions. When Psi mentions that the ruins look somehow familiar and important to him, Aku decides no harm can be done of taking a break from his current tasks to accompany him... '''Script:' is called in, the same way she normally is when asked for a list of bounties. Synn: Courage. Courage: Guys! I've got a surprise for you! Synn: Courage, whenever you give us a surprise it always ends up being another contract of some sort. Nothing you can tell us can really surprise me anymore. Courage: It's not a contract! It's Aku. I just spotted him running around the Urban Ruins! Psi: ...really? Why? Courage: I don't know for sure, but he was moving so fast I could barely tell it was him. He looked liked he was having trouble with something! Synn: Well, it's not a paid job, but after keeping the other me in check I suppose we do owe him a favour. Thanks, Courage. Psi: ... apon actually arriving at the ruins, Psi immediately bumps into Rikku, whom is assumed to be Akumaryu. Psi: Aku! There you are! I heard you needed help... slowly turns around and stares blankly. Psi: ...with... something. Why are you staring at me like that? Rikku: I was just thinking how nice your face would look after I've flattened it. engages Psi, starting a brief fight on the spot. Rikku will then flee further into the level after either a certain time period or a specific amount of damage, whichever happens first. Psi: What the hell!? What's your problem all of a sudd-- hey! Get back here, we're not done with you yet! the player ventures further into the level, they bump into Aku proper. Aku: Psi? Well this is a nice surp-- Psi: Save it! Why the heck did you just hit me and run off? Aku: What? I didn't... oh, that? That must've been my twin brother. Synn: ...do you seriously expect us to fall for that? sighs to himself and assumes his fighting stance. Aku: No, I suppose not. Let's get this over with, then. brief fight occurs. Under the same conditions as Rikku's, Aku will flee shortly after the fight has started. Psi: What are you doing now? Stop being so damned fast! Synn: Something strange is happeneing here. Why would he attack us out of the blue like this? Psi: Do we have to discuss that now? If he's going to be that stubborn, we'll just catch up and beat ''some answers out of him! Synn: That has to be the most fun thing you've suggested all week. Let's do it. some more platforming fare, the player comes across Aku and Rikku at the same time, confronting one another. Psi: What the... what the hell is this!? ''Two Akus? Synn: Well I'll be a son of a bitch. He was actually telling the truth. Aku: I had a feeling you wouldn't take my word for it, so here we are. Sorry about, y'know, kicking you. Psi: Don't worry about it. If I had've realised sooner you might be a bit better for wear yourself... Synn: Well, now that that's sorted, it's time we tied up a loose end. Rikku: Don't go thinking this will be easy just because I'm outnumbered! fight with Rikku starts anew, albiet with Akumaryu on the player's side this time. Contrary to his previous behaviour, Rikku won't actually run from the fight until his health hits empty. Rikku: Grr... this isn't over, brother! runs away again. Psi, in the meantime, stares blankly at the scenery around him. Aku: Let him go. I'll take care of him sooner or later... uh, Psi? You alright there? background flickers as a flashback, briefely showing a scene of a modern day city in place of the now ruined area. Psi: This place... I've been here before. Back when there was still people in it. slowly walks into the heart of the ruins, before gradually picking up speed and breaking into a run. Synn: Now Psi, I know what you're thinking, and I think you should... no, nononono slow down DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS AGAIN Psi: This place, these people... I have to know what became of them! Aku: Well, there's no stopping you once you get curious... I might as well tag along and find out for myself. mission ends, and immediately transitions into the next one.